


ain't that the way love's supposed to be

by regrettes



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: :), F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes
Summary: This is a cute idea i had but it might hurt sorry





	ain't that the way love's supposed to be

_Jessie is a friend,_

_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine_

Frat life wasn’t something that Emma Nolan had expected to fall into when she came to Indiana University, but the guys she met accepted her with open arms. She fell into the friend group as if she was always supposed to be there. Her sporty nature, and very evident lesbianism seemed to make them feel comfortable enough around her, which surprised her because it _was_ Indiana after all. They offered to wingman for her when they went out, but Emma just laughed it off, busying herself with work in the kitchen or whatever book had peaked her interest that week. She just told them she was too busy to go out and they usually bought it. If they didn’t buy it they just left her alone, not wanting to push that envelope.

_But lately something's changed_

_It ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl_

_And I want to make 'er mine_

Emma knew bro code like the back of her hand, she’d learned it well enough her first year in FIJI that it felt like second nature, or the law of the land. Her housemates had girls that came and went, but there had been one that she couldn’t seem to get out of her head. Alyssa Greene. Greg had brought her around a few times and things seemed to be getting serious, but she couldn’t help it. She’d caught feelings for her, despite knowing that she wasn’t someone she’d ever have a chance with.

They’d begun talk one day when Alyssa joined her in the kitchen when she was whipping up a few pies. She mostly just watched, making idle conversation that slowly turned into a game of twenty questions that reminded Emma of when she’d start getting to know someone she planned to date. But friends did that too, right?

Alyssa’s presence became a common one in the frat house, much to Emma’s delight and dismay. Her being around more meant that Emma could get to know her more, but it also meant that she was going to fall harder. Every little thing about Alyssa fascinated Emma, to the point where she was certain that everyone could tell. Her fears were only realized when Kevin pulled her aside one day, making an attempt to talk some sense into her. “Emma, you can’t be falling for her dude,” He sighed, laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. Emma was sat at her desk, head in her hands as she thought about just coming clean about how bad she had it for the brunette. “She’s dating Greg dude, that checks not only the ‘not gay’ box, but it checks the bro code box too!”

“You think I don’t know that Kev?” Emma sighed, hand slamming against the desk as she tried not to just word vomit at the guy who had become her best friend over the course of the semester. “I didn’t mean to catch feelings, but it’s super hard to ignore them. I know she’s off limits, but I can’t exactly just shut it down. Believe me dude, I’ve tried.”

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

“Emma!” Alyssa called from the couch, seeing the blonde entering the room, “Greg went to go buy some snacks, but do you want to help me pick out a movie? He said I could pick!” Emma smiled fondly, dropping her bag in the hall and moving toward the couch, practically flopping on top of Alyssa. “Hey! You’ll crush me if you do that! You’re built like a moose from playing all the time, I’m fragile!” Her tone was playful as she giggled and shoved Emma back up into a sitting position. The blonde was forever grateful that Alyssa didn’t mind her being affectionate, in a completely platonic way.

“I don’t know why you’re asking me to help pick, we both know what you’re going to pick,” Emma chuckled, looking over to where Alyssa laid, only laughing more as she stuck her tongue out in response. “He can suck it up and watch Beauty and the Beast again, or you could just put on a random rom-com that you find, he’ll never know the difference.” Laying her arms across the back of the couch, Emma let her eyes slip closed and thought about how Greg really wouldn’t know the difference of movies. He was a good guy, and she knew he meant well, but he wasn’t one to pick up on small details or try and remember important things. He was the definition of a sitcom dad.

“You really think I won’t pick something else?” Alyssa pouted, glaring at her playfully before she grabbed the remote and started flipping through Netflix. After pretending to look through the movies for a few minutes she huffed and threw the remote to Emma. “Okay, maybe you are right, I just don’t find a lot of movies fun. They’re always the shy girl getting the hot guy, and that’s _so_ not realistic.”

Emma found it amusing how Alyssa seemed to relax when Emma just clicked on Beauty and the Beast, despite teasing her for watching it. She’d seen the movie so many times that she hardly paid attention, her focus always drawing back to the brunette as she sang softly under her breath. “What are you lookin’ at?” Alyssa giggled, Emma noting the faint blush on her cheeks as she was caught singing along to the opening song.

Getting caught staring only cause Emma to freeze up and turn a deep red however, head ducking as her eyes found anything else to look at. “I-uh, I was listening to you sing, you sound uh, you sound really good.” She didn’t know if that was a better way to put what really was going on or not, but she knew that she couldn’t just word vomit at Alyssa. She was spared from any further questioning however, because the boys showed up with snacks at the perfect time. _Thank God._

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Oh where can I find a woman like that?_

Movie nights were a standard for the house to host, preferring that over house parties. Usually Emma wouldn’t mind, she cuddled up in her designated spot on the couch and just ignored when Kevin or Nick would start making out with whatever girl they brought that week. Greg would sometimes try and do the same with Alyssa, but she didn’t seem interested in it. She was always too wrapped up in whatever movie they were watching, or sneaking glances at Emma. Those glances always made Emma’s heart stop, her mind wandering to the idea that maybe Alyssa felt the same way about her. She knew that it was a ridiculous idea, but she couldn’t help it when they locked eyes.

_I'll play along with this charade_

_That doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

“Emma, I need your help,” Greg said, standing in her doorway at 7 am one morning. Emma was up, not that she wanted to be but she had practice in a half hour. “I have a date with Alyssa tonight and I want to bring her flowers. Girls know about flowers and stuff, right? Like, I know you aren’t a really girly girl, but you still know girl stuff right?”

The question seemed ridiculous to Emma, but she knew that he was just a little lost. He meant well, and Emma _did_ know what Alyssa’s favorite flower was. She’d heard her talk about it a few times, noting it just in case the time ever arose that she needed. She didn’t expect to need it for someone else getting Alyssa flowers, but she probably should have. “Daffodils,” She said simply, busying herself with packing her bag for practice. She glanced up at him, seeing how confused he was and sighed. “Daffodils are her favorite flowers, but lilies are a close second. Try and get her some daffodils, or if you want to be standard cheesy romantic go for roses. Red ones, because those ones symbolize love,” She set one hand on her hip, waiting to see if he had any further questions. He didn’t, saying thank you and rushing out, leaving her with her thoughts.

The cycle of Emma helping Greg continued, much to her dismay. Anytime there was a date night, or he’d made Alyssa mad, he’d ask her what she would do. She knew that the slippery slope she was on was getting steeper, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Because seeing her eyes light up when she’d talk about it the next day was enough for her. She’d always invite Alyssa to help her bake when they’d fight, letting her vent or talk about what she really needed to.

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell 'er that I love 'er, but the point is probably moot_

Christmas came and went and Emma’s pining over Alyssa only grew stronger. It got to the point where Kevin and Nick were in her room every night telling her that it might be better if she just stops helping Greg. That it would get too obvious during the summer, because Alyssa already suspected something was up when Greg couldn’t answer questions that her mother asked him. He had texted Emma for the answers to basic questions ahead of time, but the more in depth ones were where he failed. They talked about them when he got back from Indiana, not surprised that Emma knew the answers to how they met and what Alyssa was majoring in as opposed to what her dream job was.

One night, things got to be too much for Emma however, when Greg brought up the idea of taking things a step further. Emma knew that the idea he proposed to her, the idea of _proposing_ was ridiculous. She’d blown up on him briefly before seeing Alyssa come through the door and leaving the room in a huff. Kevin followed suit, trying to chase down Emma and calm her down without letting the idea get to Alyssa’s ears.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

_Wonderin' what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

"Kevin you just don't understand! I know that he needs my help, I know that I've dug this hole too deep for myself, but I _love her!_ And I refuse to let him do that when he can’t even remember her _favorite fucking flower_ ," Emma argued, not caring that her door was wide open. She thought everyone was downstairs, so she could speak her mind. "I'm-I'm _in love with her_ and having to help someone who can't even remember the big things, let alone the little things hurts. She deserves the fucking world and Greg can't give it to her."

"You think you could Emma?" Kevin asked, back turned to the door, completely unaware to the fact that a particular brunette had snuck upstairs, inadvertently eavesdropping on the conversation. "Look, I know that you love her. And I know that things are hard, but I just... I don't think that you've thought this through."

"Thought what through Kevin? That I'm in love with my friends girlfriend? Or that I really have been telling him things he should've already known, like her favorite flower? Or her favorite meal to cook for her? What movies she's excited about and what makes her happiest?" Emma was crying at this point, but caught a glimpse of Alyssa in the doorway and her heart dropped. "Oh no, A-Alyssa I-" It was too late, Alyssa had bolted down the stairs and Emma couldn’t move quick enough to stop her.

“Greg!” Alyssa shouted, trying to find where he’d run off to, her heart hammering and tears welling up in her eyes. Emma knew that she had very limited time to catch the brunette before things went to shit for everyone involved. “Greg where are you!” She managed to cut through the kitchen and almost make it to stop Alyssa before she heard Greg answer from behind her, face full of cherry pie. Time was up, and this was it. "Greg, what's my favorite flower?" Alyssa asked, arms crossed over her chest as she looked past Emma and straight at her boyfriend. Emma knew that there was a good chance Greg remembered it, but she still wasn't confident, "And what is my all time favorite movie?"

Greg took a little too long to answer for Emma's liking, her heart hammering in her chest as she thought about how terrible this could go if he got it wrong. "I-Da-" Greg started, unsure of himself and probably looking to Emma for help, but Emma couldn't see it. She was sure to keep her back turned to him, not wanting anyone but Alyssa to see her face. She would cry in front of Kevin, but the other guys didn't see that side of her. "Dandelions?" He tried, voice wavering. "A-And you like that one romance movie... uh The Notebook?"

Emma slumped, head falling into her hands as she listened to her friend get both questions wrong. What she hadn't thought about was the possibility of Alyssa asking her the same questions, her hard gaze now focused on Emma. "Daffodils, but you really like lilies and sunflowers too. You think sunflowers are the prettiest for the countryside because it hides the wheat fields. Your favorite movie is actually Beauty and the Beast, but you tell people it's Titanic because that makes you sound more like an adult in your eyes.” Emma’s eyes didn’t meet Alyssa’s while she spoke, keeping them focused on her hands so that she could get her thoughts out there without getting lost in her warm brown eyes. When she finished however, she dared to look up, seeing Alyssa looking at her with one of the softest looks possible. It spurred her to keep talking about all of the little things she knew about Alyssa. “Your favorite song is currently this cover of One Last Time by Ariana Grande you found on Youtube, but your favorite song of all time has always been Jolene by Dolly Parton. Your favorite pie is lemon meringue, but piled super high with whipped cream because you have an addiction to it. Your favorite junk food is pepperoni pizza from the pizza shop on 8th avenue.”

“E-Emma, how did you know that? I don’t think I’ve told you about anything other than the flowers and movie...” Alyssa asked, her voice soft and full of wonder. Everyone knew the answer, but Emma knew that the question had been asked and she was obligated to answer. She met Alyssa’s eyes, feeling her heart break at the look in the girl’s eyes. She didn’t know whether it was because she was terrified of admitting she loved Alyssa or if it was because she knew that Greg was glaring at her at that moment, but Emma wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and disappear.

“I-I notice you Alyssa, I notice when things make you happy, or what you tend to order when it’s your turn for movie night,” She felt Kevin put his hand on her shoulder, trying to give her a form of support but it just felt like it was an attempt to stop her from the next words that fell from her lips, “I-I notice you because I love you. And I know I shouldn’t, but I do. I helped Greg out because I wanted you to be treated the best. It was stupid and it meant that I lied to you, but I wanted you to be happy.”

Alyssa was silent as tears fell down her cheeks, looking around at the faces hiding in the kitchen and then settling on Emma again. Emma knew that she’d said too much, but there was no taking back anything that she’d said at this point. “I-,” Alyssa started before her eyes landed on Greg, “Greg, I think we need to break up... I can’t look at you the same, knowing that all of those gestures weren’t from you. I-I was going to say we needed to talk anyway, I was uhm, I was thinking about things but it doesn’t matter now.” She spared a glance at Emma before she moved toward the door, not saying another word. Emma wondered what she’d been thinking about, but she also knew that it wasn’t her place.

_Where can I find a woman like that? Oh ohh_

_Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

Days and weeks passed and no one in the house had heard from Alyssa since the breakup. Emma tried to reach out but she always pulled back at the last second, not wanting to push it too far. She knew that if she tried to talk to Alyssa right now Greg would think that she was trying to get with her, and who knows what Alyssa would think. So she waited, and waited, and waited more until it got to a point where she couldn’t handle the idea of messaging Alyssa. She knew that it was her fault, and that she couldn’t fix it. Alyssa would have to come to her if she wanted to talk.

Greg had moved on in a way, no longer dwelling on Alyssa after having a deep talk with her later the same night that they’d broken up. Emma had encouraged him to go over and talk things through so that he didn’t leave things without any explanation. He wouldn’t tell Emma what had happened, or what they’d talked about, but it seemed to fix whatever heartbreak he might have felt. Things had all but gone back to normal for the FIJI house, to the point where no one batted an eye when Greg asked if Emma could go pick up a pizza for them from the place on 8th. “I called ahead, they’re getting a supreme ready for me, and a pepperoni ready for you,” Greg said, not looking up from his phone as he handed her money for the food. She took it, rolling her eyes at his laziness before walking out to her truck.

When she got to the pizza place she hesitated for a moment before going inside. She hadn’t come here since the last movie night, when it was Alyssa’s turn to pick the food. Slipping inside, she smiled at the girl behind the counter, “Hi, I have an order for Nolan? Should be a large pep and a large supreme.” She slid her hands in her pockets and looked around as the cashier rung her up, eyes landing on a familiar form reflected in the metal. Her heart skipped a beat and she glanced behind her quickly to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her. 

“Emma?” Alyssa’s voice rang out, causing the blonde to jolt slightly and turn around, giving a soft smile. She hadn’t expected to see Alyssa, but it was a welcome surprise. She accepted the hug that Alyssa gave her, not able to place the look in the brunette’s eyes.

“I-Hi! I didn’t expect to see you here Alyssa! I-Uhm, can I buy your pizza? I’m picking up some for the guys and I, but it’s the least I can do after everything that’s happened,” Emma knew she was rambling, but the smile on Alyssa’s face only spurred her on more. “How... have you been? It’s been a while since I’ve heard from you. I-I was going to text you but I wasn’t sure if you wanted to hear from me or not, so I just...” She fell silent as Alyssa reached out and took her hand, silencing all of the worries that had started to pour out of her.

“Emma,” She started, her thumb drawing patterns on the back of the blonde’s hand, “Yes, you can buy my pizza. But you’re wrong about me not wanting to hear from you, I-I almost texted you a couple of times, but Greg said it probably wasn’t a good idea.” She searched Emma’s face, seemingly looking for some sort of sign, but just as she was about to speak again, the cashier spoke up, asking what Alyssa wanted.

“Three slices of pepperoni and a garlic sauce on the side,” Emma chuckled and called over her shoulder before sliding her card onto the counter. She kept most of her focus on Alyssa, very much aware that the pizza on the counter was waiting for her and if it was cold she’d never hear the end of it. “Well Greg was wrong, because I don’t exactly want my friendship with you to disappear just because Greg and you are done... Even if, even if I was the cause of it. Which, I’m sorry for by the way I just-”

“You just are a girl, in love, right?” Alyssa asked, smiling up at her before she picked up both hers and Emma’s pizza off the counter. Emma turned and grabbed her card from the cashier, thanking her before following Alyssa out the door, confused as to what was happening. “I can’t blame you Emma, I would have done the same thing. But I didn’t just break up with Greg because of that. That would be... childish.” She trailed off, clearly contemplating what to say next, but Emma didn’t want to force her into saying anything.

She smiled warmly at Alyssa, stealing her pizza from the stack and setting it in her truck before she spoke. “Alyssa, you don’t have to tell me why you broke up with him. I’m just happy to see that you’re doing okay. I still care about you, more than I should, but I do,” She turned as she spoke and when her eyes met Alyssa’s there was a look in the girl’s eyes that Emma knew all too well. It was the same type of look that Kevin said she gave Alyssa.

Before she could process what had happened, Alyssa leaned up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. It took all of Emma’s willpower not to melt into a puddle right then and there. “I need to get back to the dorms, my mom is supposed to be visiting. But-uhm, I’ll text you? We can get coffee sometime? Or I can... come over and bake a pie?” Emma nodded a little too enthusiastically, her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to form words. Before she knew it Alyssa was gone and Emma was on autopilot back to the house. As she pulled into the driveway she heard her phone ding. She opened it, her face breaking out into a smile as Alyssa’s name lit up her screen.

_‘Hey cutie, thanks for the pizza <3’_


End file.
